


[podfic] Life on the Fashion Scene

by idyll, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Project Runway
Genre: Boys Sewing Clothes AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This season of Project Runway becomes infamous for reasons beyond the quirks of the designers, Matt P.'s ousting, Pete's apparently crippling co-dependence on Patrick, and the rumored trysts between Mikey and Pete spawned by their formation of the Sweet Little Dudes Club (and the resulting matching t-shirts)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Life on the Fashion Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life on the Fashion Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5288) by idyll. 



  


****

 

 **** **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 **** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:46:53  
 ****  
 **Download link:** The podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(MCR_PR\)%20_life%20on%20the%20fashion%20scene_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Also, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ii0424cckjlqg32). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
